Prosset Dibs (Tenth Brother)
|gender = MaleDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II|height = 6'6|weight = 260}}The Tenth Brother, otherwise known as Prosset Dibs, was a Force-sensitive Miraluka male who served the Galactic Empire as a member of the Inquisitorius, achieving the rank of High Inquisitor. Prior to the reign of Emperor Palpatine, Dibs held the rank of Jedi Master during his time in the Jedi Order. During the Clone Wars, Dibs was sent on a mission to Hissrich where his faith in the Jedi's role as peacekeepers conflicted with their new responsibilities as generals in the armed forces of the Galactic Republic. After returning to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant from Hissrich, Dibs was put on trial by Grand Master Yoda and the Jedi High Council for attempting to kill Mace Windu. At Windu's request, Dibs was spared from the death penalty and sentenced to rehabilitation. In the aftermath of the Jedi Purge, Dibs joined the ranks of the Inquisitorius—a group of Jedi hunters led by Darth Vader, Sith Lordand the Emperor's apprentice—as the "Tenth Brother." He accompanied Vader, the Ninth Sister, and the Sixth Brother to the planet Mon Cala to hunt Padawan Ferren Barr, a survivor of the Purge. After successfully completing his mission, and earning the respect of fellow Inquisitors and Darth Vader for killing Padawan Ferren Barr, he went back to the Inquisitor Headquarters where he was promoted to High Inquisitor, and given personal training from Grand Inquisitor Jorhan, where he has now mastered Saber Combat, and Strong with the Dark Side. Personality and traits Prosset Dibs was a tall Miraluka male with dark skin, long gray hair4 and no eyes.11 As a Jedi Master, he was a wise7 and sharp-witted individual who had exceptional hearing11 and intuition of what was around him. For this, he was held in high esteem by his colleague and superior Mace Windu, who believed Dibs was also capable of providing useful insight and reconnaissance.4 Dibs himself admitted that he had a great mind, and believed his only flaw was his tendency to "speak about it."6 Dibs was a firm believer in the Jedi's role as peacekeepers, and thus disagreed with their new responsibilities as warriors and military leaders in the Clone Wars.4 During a mission on Hissrich, his doubts about their new role and the loss of multiple natives, which he felt the Jedi were responsible for and should never have happened in the first place, led him to lose faith in the Order and the High Council. Eventually, his disillusionment turned to anger, and he came to believe that the Jedi had not only abandoned their traditions, but were distorting them for their own selfish gain.8 This led Dibs to turn on Mace Windu with the intention of killing him, only to be defeated and arrested.8 During his trial before the Jedi Council, Dibs refused to find fault in his actions, insisting that he had done nothing wrong and the Council were the ones to blame for the war and its losses. He reacted with anger to Windu's decision to spare him and his attempts to sympathize with him, believing the other Jedi was simply "patronizing" him and making him an "example of his false benevolence."9 Four years later, Dibs, now the Tenth Brother, had whiter hair and had since fallen to the dark side of the Force. He became a part of the Inquisitorious, where he adopted his name, and was willing to hunt down and kill the Jedi he once respected and fought alongside.11The Tenth Brother was observant and assumed that Lee-Char would have left Dac City when Tarkin sent his forces down to Mon Cala. Vader put his mind to rest when he told him that Lee-Char remained at the palace.3 The Tenth Brother was more callous than his former self and openly insulted Mon Cala as smelling like fish upon his arrival. When the Ninth Sister told him it was just Sixth Brother, he pushed his ego by saying it was more like fish.5 When the Purge troopers were convinced to turn on the Tenth Brother and the other two, by Barr, he called them "stupid clones", even though he was trying to keep them on his side. The Purge troopers ended up firing on him and he was gunned down in the process.1 Powers and abilities Like all Jedi,14 Prosset Dibs was Force-sensitive. He was described by Mace Windu as being "as strong in the Force as any Jedi he had ever known."4 He also possessed considerable skill with a lightsaber8 despite having no eyes,11 being able to destroy several battle droids with ease and hold his own against Mace Windu, though he was ultimately disarmed and bested by the Jedi champion.8 During the Battle of Dac City, the Tenth Brother overpowered the Mon Calamari and Quarren guards when fighting at the landing pad and into the palace. When threatened by a large tsunami, the Tenth Brother and Sixth Brother were not able to hold it off, even when Vader assisted them.3 The Tenth Brother is now a Sith Warrior, and a High Inquisitor where his masters are Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. He is currently being trained personally by Grand Inquisitor Jorhan . Equipment As a Jedi, Prosset Dibs had a single-bladed green lightsaber. He wore brown Jedi robes and had a black blindfold4 to cover his empty eye sockets.11 He also had a black belt around his waist and wore brown boots. Furthermore, he wore beige trousers and had his long hair tied back with a bandanna.4 When part of the Inquisitorius, the Tenth Brother no longer had a blindfold and wore grey clothing with black armor plates on his shoulders, wrists and boots with red outlines on the edges. He also had two new lightsabers that were both red. The lightsabers were two separate ones rather than the double-bladed spinning lightsabers that the other Inquisitors used, though could be easily attached together to form a Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. 11 Sources Star Wars: The Dark Side